


AFTERGLOW

by minjing_95



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love, OC, Romance, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, nct - Freeform, nctu - Freeform, ten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjing_95/pseuds/minjing_95
Summary: All I need is you.





	AFTERGLOW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia/gifts).



It was morning when you woke. The way the sheer rose-coloured curtains dance gently in the breeze that was coming in from the windows and the way the morning sunlight illuminated the walls into a warm glow brought about a dreamy atmosphere to your bedroom.

 

Shifting your gaze slightly, you were greeted by the peaceful smile of your man sleeping beside you. Admiring his natural long lashes, you chuckled at the thought how you once whined it was unfair for a guy to have prettier looking eyes than you. Of course he didn’t buy your words and claimed they were utter nonsense. He said you were beautiful in his eyes. And would always be.

 

As if he heard the giggles you were trying to hide, Ten began stirring in his sleep before finally opening his eyes to meet yours.

 

“Good morning, baby,” he smiled, wrapping you even closer, the warmth of his body radiating to yours.

 

Reaching up to his face, you swept the few strands of hair that were poking into his left eye, “Did I wake you up?”

 

“No not at all. I was just eager to see your face,” Ten was grinning. He loved seeing how flustered his words always got you, even after being married to him 2 months ago. You could never really get used to how cheeky he is, this boy and his antics, you swore they would be the death of you one day.

 

You slapped his chest shyly, certained that reply was adding colour to your cheeks.

 

As much as you hated blushing so easily in front of your husband, you wished for the affection he has been constantly showering you with to never stop; that the fire burning between the both of you to never cease.

 

“I thought you wanted to sleep in since you have a long day later?”

 

“Nah looking at you gives me the energy I need,” Ten beamed, leaning in to plant a soft peck on your forehead.

 

Changing your name to Mrs Chittaphon was the best decision you have ever agreed to. Or rather, you would love to believe marrying the man of your dreams was indeed a dream come true. But being the lady of a charming public figure always gave you reasons to worry about. Now that he had gotten more popular in the recent years, photo-shoots and short dramas involving close contact with female artistes were unavoidable. You had complete faith in your man but sometimes insecurity loved popping into your mind when news and advertisements reminded you of how pretty his co-stars were. Being a sensitive person to your emotions, Ten always reassured you of where you stood in his heart. The validation of being his wife, his only lover was all you ever needed.

 

As much as Ten was grateful for you for being open-minded about his job-scope, you were glad he was equally understanding towards your inevitable worries.

 

Today he would be flying to L.A for his promotion of a Hollywood movie he had acted in and was scheduled to return only 3 days later.

 

As if reading your mind, Ten tilted your chin for you to meet his gaze, “Don’t worry babe I’ll be back home before you know it.”

 

You nodded your head before snuggling into the crook of his neck. With your palm resting gently on his chest, you felt his faint yet steady heartbeat pumping against the ribcage as it rose and fell with every steady breath he took. You closed your eyes once more, inhaling the faint yet sweet scent that lingered on his skin from the shower last night. Cuddles like these were your favourite for that pair of strong arms hugging your petite body never fails to give you a sense of security and protection. It always made you feel as if they were a bulletproof blanket, shielding you away from the dangers of this world.

 

Ruffling your hair slightly, Ten’s hand trailed down to settle on your back before stroking it gently as he hummed your favourite song:

 

**_“I’m staying up, I don’t wanna come down from your love_ **   
**_We'll get lost together; let me flow_ **   
**_Don’t ever let me come down from your love_ **   
**_From your love, from your love”_ **

 

 

“I love you Y/N,” he added.

 

You never knew these three words that came from Ten’s lips would still hold so much of an impact on you. It didn’t feel like the time your heart leaped when he first said it, only because it seemed to be intensifying as the days grew instead. And you knew it was going to stay for a long long time.

 

Propping your body up, your hand held the side of his face before returning a kiss on his lips, “I love you too and its never gonna change.”

 

At this very moment, all you wished for was to stay in this embrace. To you, it was the perfect moment. To you, this was your safe haven.

 

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> (Original work published on https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1307428/afterglow-fluff-oneshot-romance-drabble-nct-nctten-nctu-chittaphon-tenxreader-nctuten-tenxoc.)


End file.
